User talk:TimeMaster
blockbot Do not change the templates here is the one youre seeking: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Under-Construction EmperorZelos 21:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Because you attempted changing it into a purpose it was not meant to have : While on the other hand the change you did now is welcome, good colour choice. :EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Assistance If you want assistance id like to help you. EmperorZelos 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Are you a native english speaker? Your wording seems just a bit strange, no offense. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nein, I am swedish :I also noticed you seem very interested in this wiki in a very short period of time EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been reading for about 1 month. Then I decided I wanted to make a language and fix up the wiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats good, ask me if you have questions and i will gladly help answering them ^_^. It is good you want to help fixing things up around here, it is really needed and i just never got around to it. just make sure you know the purpose behind something and its fine ^_^ EmperorZelos 21:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Pimping up the front page Excuse the title it is merely a joke within a serious idea. As either of us or both will be admins soon i thought i would discuss ideas with you, any suggestions how to make it more proffessional yet inviting? : The main page? I have some ideas, but I can't explain them very good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Lets hear them =) :: I was thinking we could have two or 3 boxes, one feature a conlang choosen by all and 2 showing 2 well done conlangs. EmperorZelos 00:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I think that would be nice, perhaps we could have a poll for featured Conlangs. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: of course, the featured one would naturally be polled so the community can decied, I also believe the start page of conlanging needs to be fixed to help people eliminate the most common errors they do EmperorZelos 10:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: you mean template:NewLang? Yes, we should gradually add to it and make it better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed, to many beginners mistakes done too often. I believe we should also add a source where people can go to learn about this stuff needed more easily :: EmperorZelos 08:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you hey man :P Thanks for making the consonant chart a mess EmperorZelos 19:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : ? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :P I noticed you messed around with it and saw the after affect, no worries i fixed it, somehow i honestly dont know how XD EmperorZelos 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It was more consistent my way. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Repay You gave me a neat consonant chart =P here is a pronoun chart for you to use : EmperorZelos 22:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Front I´ll start working on modifying the frontpage, got any good ideas for changing the theme and perhaps icon? also, perhaps we should try expanding conlinguistics aswell to help people? EmperorZelos 16:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I made a new wiki for linguistics at ling.wikia.com. It will be hard to properly format the pages at conlinguistics with no first level headers. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I am the admin at conlinguistics i can probably grant you more if you want. :: EmperorZelos 17:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok maybe we should use conlinguistics. Please make all first level headers (=bla=) second level headers ( bla ), etc. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright, you can help there too to fix it up and make it more new people friendlyEmperorZelos 19:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : And i belive reverting the front page as it was to the old style is not good as it is horrificly dull, if you got colour changes to do please do but not those old dull greyish colours : EmperorZelos 19:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: K, I will get some nice color changes on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Good, I will keep working on the general design and you can do the colours more, I am better at the design/coding part than colour choosing anyway EmperorZelos 19:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Irregularities I have something you can use for your conlang to get irregularities EmperorZelos 17:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Menu I am currently fixing up the menu on the side and thought we'd add editors pick, any suggestions for waht to add? I currently only added mine to see if it worked. And why did you delete the conlanging forum? EmperorZelos 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Delete what conlanging forum? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that, there is already another forum with the same purpose. It called the "Canto". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Fair enough, any suggestions for other conlang picks? :: EmperorZelos 22:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: What do you mean? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Look on the left menu, i have changed it : I also fixed the front again though I am not entirely satesfied but its better than before, suggestions? :::: EmperorZelos 23:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do to improve it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I suck at colouring, Though i do think the featured layout one is decent with the template in it : EmperorZelos 23:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think the dull colors looked better than the brighter colors. These colors are far to saturated and I just don't like the featuring. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Fix the colours, and why not the featuring? It is meant helping promoting others : EmperorZelos 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't look write for some reason. Search "color picker" to help you find a way to find colors to use. Make them more dull than they are now, ok? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : You do the colours, I am poor at it, But I get what you mean XD You dont like the featured colours, I thought you didnt like the idea : EmperorZelos 23:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: The featured idea is ok, but the formatting is somewhat weird and the colors are yucky. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Colours are definately bad, i agree, But lets keep working on it, we got a base now to modify until perfection ::: EmperorZelos 23:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Vayardyio May I ask the reason for this choice btw? : Cause it follows the standard format, and is extremely detailed. Thiskish is far from done. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: And seemingly dead but alright :: EmperorZelos 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Vayardyio is done? I just checked it out, half of the grammar details seem to be missing... Adagio burner 05:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Upon closer inspection you got a point :: EmperorZelos 10:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::K, pick a better one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Upon finding i shall =) ::: Yea, I am looking through them as well. Very few seem to be finished or brought to a reasonable state of completion. (sigh...) :::: I know, it is very sad :::: EmperorZelos 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My own language, Hi, will be done in a week or two. I have all the notes, including extensive vocabulary, but it takes time to proofread and post. Adagio burner 21:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Please check this out then: Forum:Conlang_Featuring : EmperorZelos 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary How do you think about having a sister Wiki for the dictionaries of languages instead of having them all here? EmperorZelos 21:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : No, I don't think that would be good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, why not? EmperorZelos 00:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Because do we need another wiki? Let's just keep it here. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Acctually I was mainly on thinking that when it comes to such there would be lots of templates used like in wiktionary, thats why i thought it :: EmperorZelos 00:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Pro-forms Have you thought on pro-forms? EmperorZelos 23:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : What are those? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: This :: EmperorZelos 21:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Started new new conlang? EmperorZelos 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Turbo Have he always been so childish? EmperorZelos 22:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I'm just going to ban him when he acts like a 2 year old. Also, his username is "Tharnton345", but for some reason he changes his signature to TurboGolf. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I agree, he needs to grow up, and i like TurboGolf because that is more easily said as "TurdoGold" EmperorZelos 22:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) IAL what did you have in mind exacly with it? The Emperor Zelos 21:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : I mean, it will use IPA symbols for its phonology rather than the latin or cyrillic or greek etc. alphabets. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: That would be inadvisable as it is not easy dealing with those, latin is the most wide spread adn would be best to use The Emperor Zelos 22:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes but IPA makes more sense and the symbols are better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : if its supposed to be IAL one should use what is mostly spread More people use chinese than english why not use symbols instead of letters? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) YESSSSSSSSS. Wait actually Chinese know pinyin, so really. Anyway, I guess I've been working on an IAL since September lol so don't make a special spot on the site for your IAL because then I would have to vandalize it find a way to detract from yours. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Acctually most use latin letters, all people using chinese today have latin letters on their keyboards, same with japanese, cyrillic, greek etc. EVERYONE have latin, though the way which sounsd are spelled can be changed. using IPA is again rather user unfriendly The Emperor Zelos 13:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually that's because a country that used the latin letters founded the internet and made it so you could only use latin letters in domains, that's changed now and you can use cyrillic and greek. Also IPA IS user friendly. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't agree with saying that all Chinese keyboards have Latin letters on them but Latin letters are the most common. And aɪ pi eɪ ɪs nɒt 'juːzə fr'εndli. And I copy-pasted all that from wiktionary. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : IPA is good for linguistics and more, But everyday person i would have to disagree. and yes you can use all on all keyboards but it still comes down to most know how to use latin because internet uses english, english uses latin letters. The Emperor Zelos 21:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to aim the IAL at English, I don't really want to make one if you insist we using latin. Also, I forgot what sound/effect "ː" makes in IPA. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) No. Just make a new orthography like any other IAL. The colon-thing makes everything longer. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I dont konw how kenny acctually got involved (is that a plane im hearing? >P) but anyway, my point is simply using latin to write stuff, nothing else as everyone can use it easiest over the globe. if you give a person a schwa figure they wont know how to get it The Emperor Zelos 22:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) New symbols are far better than diacritics in my POV, if you say so. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) True. But try writing Vietnamese without diacritics. They're okay if you don't mind a huge keyboard unlike the one on which you are typing. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Types and naturality 40-45% of all human languages are SOV, 30-35% of all human languages are SVO meaning it is more "natural" with SOV for some reason (I dont know why just stating facts) though having subject before the object seems to be the favored one for all I know, I'm stating that if aliens chose they would probably prefer SVO, but maybe it's just because I speak English. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : It is because you are english, for japanese or turkish people the most natural word order is SOV and english is an abomination The Emperor Zelos 15:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: "english in an abomination" lol, so SOV, SVO, OVS, OSV and VOS are abominations too? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: OVS, OSV and VOS are most abominational :P humans seem to dislike those, but i was more just saying there is no "natural" thing to concieve for humans among the SO forms, the only form that seems to be "natural" is SO rather tha OS :::As an addition, klingon i OSV just to be alien. In linguistics dont think something is more natural just because you think it is, there are always people who will disagree because they either have it or dont in their language ::: The Emperor Zelos 15:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) #Analytic: each morpheme is an individual word #Synthetic: Words are composed of more than 1 morpheme and is done into 2 subtypes ##Agglutinative: eah morpheme means 1 and only 1 thing ##Fusional: each morpheme can vary between meaning 1 thing to have many meanings, old english words could have 4 things into it at once for example #Polysynthetic: the morpheme/word ratio is roughly over 6:1 on a near constant notion Hello "Youre ruining everything! WAA WAA WAA" Yes I had to insert that reference for a laugh, anyway you havent been on here much, how goes? The Emperor Zelos 22:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I kept getting stuck, then I got unstuck. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) better stuck then unstuck than just stuck :P. Would you want to participate on the dictionary project? It has grown quite a bit The Emperor Zelos 22:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. Maybe in the future though. Also, I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO VOTE IN THE FEATURED VOTING. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I´ll remove you from admin if you really want to :P The Emperor Zelos 23:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Not if I remove you first and change the rules :P Reality check: You can't remove me from admin. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Could, XP But why are you so eager voting anyway? Besides on this wiki you are barely active these days The Emperor Zelos 23:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I told you, I was stuck on Thiskish and couldn't figure out what to do. And what's wrong with admins voting? Just because we are admins and have 'more authority'?! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) "RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!", southpark reference in case you dont know. I just think it is most fair, you can make your voice hear witth oppinions etc. The Emperor Zelos 23:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I have opened the discussion for the rest to partipate in this discussion between us, they will choose if we are allowed to participate or not and until then neither you nor i will vote on anything, the vote you made is there, just hidden until then. That ist he fairest compromise between us The Emperor Zelos 23:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Grudge I do hope we´ll by tomorrow put this behind us without any grudges against each other as if two admins fight it wont be good for the wiki. The Emperor Zelos 13:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Definitely. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) And as for help, I will help you if you are willing to apologise for your behavior, My behavior might not have been perfect either which I will accept as such and apologise if you do so aswell. And i suggest for future disputes we have we take it in private first and if we cant settle it we let the community decied for us, is that alright? The Emperor Zelos 13:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok Zelos go here: http://www.coldfront.net/pjirc/chat.htm (unless you are on mac, then do http://www.coldfront.net/webchat/chat.htm) And then do this command: /join #conlangwiki —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Automatization I am thinking on making it so that the voting count is done automaticly by the use of a provote/convote template and some nice programming The Emperor Zelos 15:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) im on the chat The Emperor Zelos 18:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Me too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) First level why no first level headers? The Emperor Zelos 08:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Because they are only for the page title. If you have too many headers they can be used as a last resort though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough The Emperor Zelos 15:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Gurcaj Yeah I stopped working on it, and replaced it with Cvsoyseng which will likely be replaced again if I get around to it. Aspirates don't matter. In mainland European languages there is /b/ and /p/. In English there is /b/ and /ph/. In Asian languages there's /p/ and /ph/. In India there's /b/, /bh/, /p/, and /ph/. Thai has /b/, /p/, and /ph/. Quechua has /p/, /ph/, and /p'/. If I took the Hawaiian route, I would have only /p/ but I would not have enough phonemes to make good words. So I basically go with the Chinese route, why? Arbitrary, and also to promote Chines because the grammar is based off of European principles. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ……No reason to. When an English person hears tǔdòu (potato, pronounced /thu.tou/), they will be able to distinguish the t'' and the ''d easily because it sounds almost like too-dough. Same with a Spanish speaker. English is the only language I know without a tenuis /t/, and it wouldn't make sense not to include it. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The only languages that do that are like Hawaiian, and I don't think there are any monolingual Hawaiian speakers. What I was trying to say is that the words would get too long if I didn't have voicing or aspirates. Look how long Hawaiian words are. Humuhumunukunukuapuaa. Or look at any sample text in Hawaiian compared to English. The only way to do it efficiently would be to have a KSL where I say ka=big, ke=animal, ki=word, ko=long object, ku=heterosexual, pa=flat object, etc. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Imperative I thought I should tell you imperative does not mean "It must be a person" but "Be a person!" is the correct translation The Emperor Zelos 15:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I thought about adding that before but it sounds like they aren't talking about a third party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The "It must be a person" is I guess a rough translation of third person imperative Darkgamma 16:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Must and imperative is quite different though, it still means "Be a man!" except in english you never specify person or number but in other languages you do The Emperor Zelos 20:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Conlang:Policies Unless you want this to turn into an edit war I suggest before anyone of us change anything we try reaching some agreement and the reason for IP blocking is that because if you dont have an account to tie a langauge to it is easy just to play the person and claim its yours, have it deleted, "vandalized" as an edit because the "Owner" got sick of it etc. The Emperor Zelos 05:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Let me show you an exampel why it doesnt work on a wiki like this. Assume you got a conlang made by an IP editor. as we know people occasionalyl want their old conlang deleted which is granted then but considering its an IP user we cant tell who "owns" the conlang, so any sucker who has a computer can come online, claim its theirs and neither the original owner nor we can tell who is who, the owner could be the liar from our perspective or the other. thats why having them tied to an useraccount is a neccesity The Emperor Zelos 13:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC) So are we just gonna continue going back and forth on this? as you didnt seem to either get or respond to my point The Emperor Zelos 06:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) it isnt about creating a conlang its about hijacking. The issue is still one says "I want to get rid of it" and another say "I want it to stay" and both claim its theirs? How do we judge it belongs to any of the two? WHat if neither match the original anymore and both are liars etc? Thats why we need accounts, if you forget loggin on and do some edits, realises log on and goes on thats no issue. I usually warn before but I might have gone a bit lazy, but we could do so warning then block if that fits you The Emperor Zelos 12:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Custom font css Hey there, could you do me a GREAT favor? Could you post this code in the MediaWiki:Common.css page? @font-face {font-family: 'Miranda Gothic'; font-style: Bold; font-weight: 600; src: local('Miranda Gothic Bold'), url('http://dl.dropbox.com/u/71081822/mirandese.woff') format('woff');} It's to be able to use my alphabet on the wiki, I'm not sure if it works with an external url though. --MIGUELbM 02:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, it worked! krbo dctnba --MIGUELbM 17:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you're clued in... I just wanted to know, as you haven't been here in ages if you are aware of the movement and the following Zelos-Rostov war type scenario that happened? OlykoekSlayer 03:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sort of. I know what happened, but not why. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well after we decided to make a fresh new wiki because of the the lots of junk here, the admins of wikia told us about their no-right-to-deletion policies. Rostov showed up to take over and the rest is history :) OlykoekSlayer 18:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to add that I believe I'd be better than Zelos, also, more flexible and open to suggestions, for once, and Zelos, even though being away, doesn't want to move on and pass the reins to some other horseman (and banned me for writing a blog post). 20:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst!